


Rejected

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Bromance [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, can aslo be seen as rasey, can be seen as apritello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during their time in the farmhouse Raph reflects on his feelings about Casey and Donnie's new friendship, with a little bit of input from April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejected

Raphael sighed as he sat a top the farm house roof. He scowled as he could hear the now common banter of his brother Donatello and his supposedly best friend Casey Jones. Ever since the speed demon incident the once rivals had been acting like the best of friends. Obviously he was happy that they finally didn't want to kill each other but that didn't mean he wanted Donnie to take his friend away from him.

Raph could feel a sensation thunder through his veins that he knew all too well, jealously. Growing up, always feeling second best to his older brother, he was no stranger to to the feeling, but now it directed at someone else. But this time it was different because instead of wanting to be someone he wanted someone. He wanted his best friend back.

It had only been a few days but already he missed Casey's crazy antics and banter. He was the only one since Spike who he'd been able to be himself around.

"Ahem" He head a voice say behind him. Startled he turned around to find April. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her approaching.

"Are you ok?" She asked coming to sit next to him.

Raph shrugged and looked pointedly away. He'd been trying to avoid her since she's hugged him the other day. He hadn't meant to say what he had out loud and he felt kind of embarrassed.

"It's weird isn't it? Seeing them get along. I think I almost preferred it when they hated each other" She chuckled.

Raph growled "What do you want April?"

"I want to help" She said earnestly.

"I don't think there's anything you can do" He mumbled.

"You could try talking to him" She suggested.

Raph scoffed "We're guys April, we don't talk about our feelings. Besides I don't see you talking to Donnie about anything" He spat bitterly.

April looked upset by his words which made Raph feel bad but he didn't show it.

"Ok fine" April said eventually with determination "If you talk to Casey then I'll talk to Donnie, deal?"

Raph sighed. Talking wasn't exactly one of his strong points even of it was with Casey. He always seemed to say the exact wrong thing and the exact wrong time. But heck if April's up for it then he can't wus out in front of her.

"Ok deal" He smirked.

She smiled back and for the second time she gave me a big hug, which Raph gladly excepted.


End file.
